KURAPIKA OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!
by shu-chan.03
Summary: KURAPIKA!hari ini kurapika ulang tahun temen temen (?) nyiapin kejutan apa ya kira kira?warning:kurapika marah,kuroro gila,hisoka banci,leorio tua,abal,gaje, humor gagal


Hai author kembali hari ini untuk ultah kurapika!alias tokoh hunter x hunter yang lagi ultahkalau mau baca ayo….!

Disclaimer:hunter x hunter milik Yoshihito togashi selama lamanya…

Genre:humor(mungkin)

Summary:hari ini kurapika ultah apa yang diberikan kawan kawan ke kurapika ya?

Warnig:humor garing,author gagal,ceritanya gagal,gaje,,bisa merusak janin(?),typo,ooc

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like,don't read**

**.**

**.**

Leorio:gon kira kira ini hari apa ya?

Gon:ini kan hari kamis

Leorio:oh bukan ulang tahun kurapika berarti….

Kilua&gon:INI KAN TANGGAL 4 APRIL ,BODOH

Leorio:kan kalian bilang hari ini hari kamis,bukan hari ulang tahun kurapika(nih orang pikiranya cetek amat)

Killua:*sweatdrop*

Gon:kalau gitu kita kasih apa ke kurapika?

Killua:…kita kasih kejutan aja…

Gon:oke kalau gitu yao kita siap siap,kemungkinan kan kurapika pulang agak malam

Leorio:LHO KENAPA AKU DICUEKIN?!

Killua:hei, kau lebih baik bantu kami daripada nganggur

Leorio:*pasrah

Gon:yosh kita mulaii!

Lalu gon dkk,mulai nyiapin kejutan buat kurapika dan datanglah..

.

.

.

.

.

HISOKA!(author:YANG DATANG KETEMPAT GON ADALAH HISOKA PARA PENONTON!)

Hisoka:hai ringo chan ku,khe khe khe*ketawa ala hiruma(salah fandon author…)

Killua:ASTAGA SIAPA YANG NGUNDANG BADUT KESINI?

Gon:kan dia yang datang sendiri killua..

Hisoka:ah..kau sedang apa ringo-chan ku?

Gon:*merinding*a-aku sedang mempersiapkan kejutan ulang tahun kurapika,mau membantu kami?

Hisoka:akan kulakukan apapun untuk ringo-chanku,khu khu khu khu

Gon,dkk:*merinding

Gon:ayo kita mulai

Killua:hisoka kau jadi badut saja ya?!  
gon and leorio:*kaget**Dalem hati*apa?!masa hisoka dijadikan badut?!

Hisoka:baiklah*sweatdrop

…..hening…..

Hisoka:apa aku boleh mengundang kuroro?  
gon:eh..ah..eh..boleh dehh

Killua: apa yang akan terjadi pada tempat ini kalau kurapika bertemu dengan kuroro ya?(author:yang pasti akan ada perang dunia ke-III)

Hisoka:*telepon kuroro*halo kuroro kau mkau datang tidak ke pesta ulang tahun pengguna rantai?

Kuroro:oke aku akan segera datang!*semangat 45*klek(suara telepon ditutup)

Killua:memangnya dia tahu dimana kita berada?

Hisoka:bisa saja?dengan kekuatan cinta…..*hisoka gila:mode on

Killua,gon,leorio:*dalem hati*kalau kurapika dengar hisoka masih akan hidup tidak ya?

Lalu mereka mulai niapin kejuta ulang tahun buat kurapika

Kuroro:hai kawan kawan aku sudah sampai!

Gon,dkk:*dalem hati*siapa yang kawan kawan lu?

Gon:ayo kita siap siap sepertinya kurapika sudah mau sampai kesini

Langsung mereka sembunyi….

Kurapika:KLEK*buka pintu

Gon,dkk:SURPRISE OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU KURAPIKA!

Kurapika*kaget

Killua*tiba tiba ngelempar kue kekurapika

**Abis itu perang lempar lempara kuepun terjadi lalu..AUTHOR BWRKATA:SEKARANG BREAKING NEWS !HARI INI**

Killua:ah sekarang jadi berantakan tempatnya

Gon,dkk:itu karna kau yang memulainya

Killua:*sweat drop

Kurapika :ayo kita bereskan tempat ini ..

Kuroro:udah pacarku mandi aja biar bersih(iyalah)

Kurapika:siapa yang pacarmu?!

Kuroro:yahhh kau lahhh…

Leorio:TUNGGGUUUU!

Kuroro:apa?

Leorio:kurapika itu pacarkuuu!

Kurapika:aku kan laki laki ,lagi pula memangnya ada perempuan yang tertarik dengan kalian?

Kuroro&leorio:bukanya kau?

Kurapika:*muntah 5 ember dikali 5ember yang hasilnya 25 ember

Kuroro:kalau gitu kita tentukan dengan jankenpon

Leorio:oke

…

Kuroro:yoshhhhh,aku menang kurapika jadi miliku

Kurapika: aku kan tidak mau* sweatdrop

Kuroro:ayo sayang mandi dulu sebelum tidur~~~

Kurapika:*mulai marah mata merah*AKU BUKAN PACARMU KURORO, KAU BAPAK BAPAK TUA(berarti kakek-kakek dong?)JANGAN PERNAH MENYEBUTKU SEBAGAI PACARMU,DAN KAU AUTHOR GILA JANGAN MEMBUAT AKU7 TERSIKSA DENGAN ADANYA KEDUA ORANG INI!

Kuroro,leorio,shu-chan:ma-maaf*ketakutan

Kurapika:baiklah kumaafkan^-^ *mood berubah dengan cepat

Gon:ya sudah kau mandi dulu kurapika

Kurapika:ya.*langsung ke kamar mandi

Gon:ayo mulai membersihkan tempat ini

All:YOSHHH!

1 menit

5menit

10menit

20 menit*kurapika selesai mandi

60 menit

ALL:SELESAI!

Kurapika:ah sudah selesai ya

Kuroro:iya dong sayangku*mulai lagi

Kurapika:KARNA SUDAH SELESAI ,KAU CEPAT PERGI!*marah,sambil nendang kuroro(shu-chan:BREAKING NEWS!KURAPIKA KURUTA MENENDANG PEMIMPIN GENEI RYODAN….*ditendang kurapika karna banyak bacot)

Hisoka:kalau begitu aku pulang dulu*pergi ala banci

Killua&gon:eh tunggu hisoka!

Hisoka:ada apa?ringo-chan?

Gon&killua:memangnya kau mau pulang kemana?

Hisoka:oh iya ya,kalau begitu aku ke markas sajaaa…..

Gon,killua,kurapika,leorio:*sweatdrop

Kurapika:ngomong ngomong….kalian belum mandikan?

Leorio,killua,gon:PANTAS SAJA BADANKU LENGKET SEMUA!*LANGSUNG MANDI*

Kurapika:*sweatdrop ria

Shu-chan:kurapika!

Kurapika:ya?

Shu-chan :kau sendirikan?

Kurapika kau lihat sendiri disini Cuma ada aku

Shu-chan:bukanya kau berdua?

Kurapika:eh,*liat author*eh,iya,ya

,leorio:kami sudah siap*hormat

Kurapika:memangnya upacara?eh ngomong nghomong kok author kau bisa masuk lagi kan sudah kutendang hidup hidup

Shu-chan:ya donggg

Kurapika:*nendang author lagi

Gon,dkk:*ketakutan

Gon:oke kalau gitu kita tidur ya*kabur

Kurapika:aku juga

Killua:aku juga

Leorio :eh,aku iya deh

.

.

.

.

Tiba tiba tengah malem kira kira jam 11 malem ada yang dating kekamar kurapika

…:kurapika,otanjoubi omedetou!*sambil naruh kado di sebelah bantal kurapika

…..

Ahhhhhh akhirnya selesai juga ni fic

Kurapika:dari siapa nih kado,masa kagak ada yang ngasih?

Shu-chan:ya jelas kuroro

Kurapika:AAPA!?*langsung nyari kuroro di semak semak(?)

Shu-chan:yahh kalu itu mohon …

All:REVIEWS PLEASE…!


End file.
